Ces chaines qui nous unissent
by PaddyBnet
Summary: Fiction Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

_[Ceci est une fiction, tous les personnages, lieux, Noms quelques qu'ils soient appartiennent exclusivement à la grande J.K Rowling. Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne peut être que fortuite]_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ces chaines qui nous unissent - Prologue<span>**

Paige Diggory 18 ans fais sa rentrée dans sa 7ème année à Poudlard en tant que préfète de la maison Gryffondor.

Cédric son frère ainé, disparu 3 ans plus tôt lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, hante encore ses souvenirs, ses pensées à chaque instant, ce qui fait d'elle une jeune fille distraite et inattentionnée.

Elle partage sa salle commune avec Drago Malfoy, élève de 7ème année à Serpentard, lui aussi préfet. Prise dans ses hantises, elle intrigue le Serpentard.

Les évènements vont les rapprocher lorsque Paige est victime d'un accident. Leur relation distante va évoluée mais la révélation d'une information étonnante va changer le cour de l'histoire.

Rapprochements, Sentiments, Révélation, Déchirement…

Cette année la vie de Paige va prendre un tournant auquel elle ne s'attendait pas…

Et L'héritier des Malfoy non plus.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour chers amis écrivains ! =) Voici le prologue de ma fiction sous forme de petit résumé du contexte de l'histoire.<em>

_N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis, ils sont important pour moi pour m'aider à avancer._

_Merci et bonne lecture des prochains chapitres._

_Bisous guimauve à tous ;) Paddy._


	2. Chapitre 1: Dans le froid de l'hiver

_[Ceci est une fiction, tous les personnages, lieux, Noms quelques qu'ils soient appartiennent exclusivement à la grande J.K Rowling. Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne peut être que fortuite]_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 1 <em>_: __Dans le froid de l'hiver_**

Poudlard, 8h00,

La Grande Salle était comble d'élèves qui petit-déjeunaient tranquillement assis aux longues tables de bois massif qui traversaient la salle.

C'était un matin d'hiver comme on les aimait à l'école froid mais chaleureux à la fois.

Hagrid venait d'apporter l'immense sapin qui trônerait dans la Grande Salle pour Noel une fois qu'il serait magnifiquement décoré.

Je ne mettais pas rendu compte de la beauté du lieu…

Lorsque je sorti de mes pensées, je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je me rende dans la salle commune pour récupérer mes livres pour le cour de potions.

-Succès studieux ! Lançais-je. Le portrait s'ouvrit à mes mots pour me donner accès à la salle commune.

Ah oui ! Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Paige Diggory, je suis élève de Gryffondor et préfète de ma maison depuis ma rentrée en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard.

J'entrais dans la pièce qui servait de salon. De beaux meubles de bois, des bibliothèques remplies de livres anciens meublais la pièce et des magnifiques tapisseries et tapis habillaient les murs et le sol.

Il y avait de lourds canapés de cuir marron qui trônaient face à une massive cheminée de pierre.

Tout semblait paisible ce matin. J'enfilais rapidement mon uniforme de préfète et attrapa mes livres. Le givre s'était installé sur les carreaux glacés des fenêtres du château, pourtant il y faisait bon.

Je marchais lascivement dans les longs couloirs pour me rendre dans la salle de classe. Tous les matins, j'y croisais de nombreux visages, familiers pour les uns, inconnus pour d'autres. Tous défilaient devant mes yeux tel des fantômes, je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Parmi eux parfois, s'y glissait le visage de mon frère…

-Paige ? dit soudain une voix à mon oreille. Oh Paige !?

Je sortis alors de mes pensées.

-Oui ? Répondis-je.

Je levai les yeux pour voir mon interlocuteur. C'était Seamus Finnigan.

Le professeur Rogue venait d'annoncer la date de rendu du devoir de potions. La démonstration de l'élaboration d'une potion en binôme et que j'avais choisi de faire avec Seamus. C'est un garçon gentil et drôle avec qui je m'entends bien.

-Rogue nous autorise à aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Dépêche-toi ! Il faut qu'on trouve une bonne place près de la réserve ! me lança-t-il avant de passer la porte de la classe.

Je le suivi donc dans les couloirs.

A mes côtés suivaient Fred et Georges Weasley avec qui j'avais le plus d'affinité, nous rigolons souvent ensemble, ils sont vraiment super. A vrai dire ils font partis des seuls à m'avoir soutenue après la disparition de Cédric. Il y avait aussi Harry Potter. Lui et moi avions beaucoup parlé depuis le drame. En fait je crois que beaucoup de choses nous rapprochent Harry et moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon cercle d'amis est très fermé. J'y compte les jumeaux Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus, Luna et Neville. Les seules personnes avec qui je m'entends bien.

Bref je rejoignis Seamus dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Il c'était installé à une table ronde entre deux hautes étagères massives remplies de livres. Le coin était plutôt mal éclairé.

-Amortentia, foutu devoir ! lança Seamus. Et dire que les Serpentards ont le même devoir que nous ! A tous les coups ils vont venir nous voler nos notes ! Es ce que tu sais quel binôme de serpents est tombé sur le même sujet que nous ?

-Humm… Malfoy-Zabini je crois. Répondis-je.

-Super ! Comme par hasard Malfoy tombe sur le même sujet que nous et en plus vous partagés le même dortoir…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne mettra pas la main sur notre devoir.

La journée passa comme une trainée de poudre. J'étais contente de retourner dans ma chambre et retrouver le confort tranquille de la pièce commune.

Je pris mon livre de potion pour étudier le devoir que nous avais donné le professeur Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon attention fut attirée par une voix venant de derrière moi.

-Amortentia ! Je vois qu'on nous a attribué le même sujet.

Je me retournais pour voir qui parlait même si je connaissais déjà la réponse… Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence mais un blond aux yeux gris se trouvait accoudé au dossier du canapé. Je me retrouvais alors tous proche de lui lorsque je me retournai.

-Ne t'imagine même pas que nous allons partager nos notes Malfoy ! Dis-je calmement.

-J'ai appris que tu faisais équipe avec monsieur pyromane ! Finnigan ne mettra pas 2 minutes pour bousiller ton devoir… Mais de toute façon, ce sont les Serpentards qui vont remporter les 50 points mis en jeu, et puis tout le monde sais que cette année c'est nous qui allons remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! répliqua t'il.

-Les Gryffondors gagnerons la coupe cette année Malfoy et tu devras t'incliner !

-HAHA ! M'incliner ! Face à qui ?! A toi ?! Face à Potter ?! S'esclaffa-t-il plein d'arrogance, Les Gryffondors n'ont aucune chance ! Et lors du match de Quidditch qui approche, nous remporterons les 150 points et nous prendrons une avance considérable sur vous. Et tu n'auras aucune chance de gagner… à moins que toi et Potter ne veuillent jouer aux héros et finir comme ton frère… ajouta-t-il.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux à ses mots… Je t'entais de les cacher en lui tournant le dos en faisant mine de rien je regardais l'horloge. D'ailleurs elle sonnait l'heure de la ronde de nuit, que nous étions obligés d'effectuée ensemble après la réclamation du professeur Dumbledore suite à quelques incidents de couloirs.

« Il vaut mieux rester prudent et ne pas se séparer à la nuit tombée » déclara-t-il une fois.

Je me levais, invitant douloureusement le Serpentard à me suivre. Je mis ma cape et mon écharpe rouge et or.

Lui fit de même, enfila son écharpe vert et argent et nous sortîmes dans le Grand escalier.

Je ne peux pas dire que notre entente soit cordiale. Je dirais qu'elle est plutôt … froide.

En parlant de froid, les couloirs du château étaient glacés ce soir. Etrange sensation que de voir le château désert et complètement silencieux par endroits. Quelques élèves trainaient encore dans la bibliothèque et dans la grande salle. Malfoy leur indiqua immédiatement de rentrer dans leur dortoirs sous peine de retenues. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles de 3ère et 4ème années… Elles étaient soudainement aveuglées par sa présence froide, mystérieuse et arrogante ! Oui c'était un garçon arrogant et carrément détestable ! J'avais encore sa remarque de tout à l'heure en travers de la gorge…

Je ne dis pas un mot pendant de longues minutes. Nous déambulions dans les couloirs froids du château. J'avais bien du mal à supporter sa présence oppressante. Bizarrement je sentais un regard se poser sur moi. Je me retournais pour voir où était Malfoy et dans la faible lumière du couloir, j'apercevais ses yeux gris glaçants qui me fixaient. Je détournais aussitôt la tête.

Nous marchions encore pendant 1 heure, je ne disais pas un mot.

Nous arrivions enfin au niveau de la volière en bordure du Lac noir. Nous devions vérifiés qu'aucun élève ne s'y trouvait afin de fermer la tour à clef. C'était la dernière étape avant de finir notre ronde.

-Je vais aller vérifier la tour. Toi tu attends ici que je revienne. Dit-il tout à coup.

Sans plus attendre, il monta les nombreuses marches de la tour. Moi j'attendais en bas, les pieds dans la neige. Il faisait vraiment froid. Je remarquais que le lac était recouvert d'une couche de glace brillante et lisse et la lune lui donnait de magnifiques reflets argentés. C'était très beau.

Lorsqu'il redescendit je remarquais qu'il tenait une lettre à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je.

-Je crois que cette lettre est pour toi Diggory ! Il tenait la lettre dans sa main mais il ne me la tendit pas. Il en regardait les aspects et lança soudain :

-Une lettre classée confidentielle et non signée… Intéressant ! Un rictus apparu sur son visage et dans un geste rapide il la fourra dans le revers de sa cape.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Malfoy ?! M'exclamais-je. Rend la moi ! Elle est à moi !

-Désolé Diggory ! Je viens d'avoir une idée lumineuse ! lança-t-il. Cette lettre va me servir de monnaie d'échange ! C'est-à-dire que je te la rendrai uniquement si tu m'aide à avoir la meilleure note au devoir de potions !

La colère monta alors en moi à ses mots. Je me jetais sur lui pour lui arracher la lettre !

Nous tombions tous les deux dans la neige glacée dans un bruit étouffé. Moi sur lui je t'entais de lui prendre ce qui m'appartenais mais il se débattait.

-Accepte mon offre et je te la rends ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le froid fouettait mon visage rougi. Dans nos débattements je lui lançais mon refus. Alors il me poussa fortement sur le côté et réussit à se dégager de mon emprise. Je roulais sur le côté atterrissant dos à la neige. Il s'était relevé et commençait à partir. Je me relevais tant bien que mal. Nos capes étaient couvertes de neige.

Je me lançais alors à sa poursuite pour tenter de récupérer mon bien. Il courait vite ! J'avais du mal à le rattraper jusqu'au moment où nous arrivions à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Je réussis enfin à lui agripper la manche.

-Arrête de jouer Malfoy ! Lui criais-je.

-Accepte mon offre et je te la rendrais si j'obtiens la meilleure note au devoir !

-Tu peux toujours courir !

-Alors toi aussi !

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais cette fois je m'agrippais plus fort et tentai avec plus d'acharnement de lui extirper la lettre. Mais à ce moment-là, Malfoy trébucha et laissa échapper la lettre qui s'envola puis retomba pour glisser sur le sol givré quelques mètres plus loin.

Plus un mot ne sorti de nos bouches. Nous regardions tous les deux l'enveloppe glisser encore…

Je m'écartais de lui et me précipita pour la récupérer.

-Diggory! Stop! Criait soudain Malfoy.

Je me retournai pour le narguer.

-Elle est à moi !

Je me penchais alors pour la prendre lorsque soudain, je sentis que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me rendre compte que je me trouvais sur une couche de glace recouverte d'une fine couche de neige. Le lac noir venait de me jouer un tour et je fus rapidement engloutit dans l'eau glacée de la nuit. La seule chose dont je fus encore consciente à ce moment-là, c'était la voix de Malfoy :

-PAAIIIGE !...

J'essayais avec tant d'efforts de remonter à la surface mais l'eau glaçait peu à peu la plus petite partie de mon corps. Je sentais mes forces me quitter au fur et à mesure que je m'agitais.

Pourtant je ne voyais pas la lettre… Etait- elle restée sur la glace ?

Je sentais que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres glaçantes du Lac…

Mes forces m'abandonnaient, je ne pouvais plus lutter contre toutes ces épées qui transperçaient la moindre veine de mon corps et mon souffle manquait.

Soudain… lorsque je croyais perdre conscience, un visage fantomatique apparu comme un miracle… Cédric ?…

…

Drago…

…

…

Dra…go…

C'est en contemplant son regard que je cru sombrer dans les profondeurs…

C'est alors que dans le froid de l'hiver, c'est soudain « Lui » qui réchauffa mon cœur.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 1 Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !<p>

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop long, ni trop court. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'enchainement des actions.

J'espère aussi être resté fidèle aux caractères des personnages, même si Paige n'existe pas dans Harry Potter.

C'est un choix personnel que de donner une sœur à Cédric Diggory et donc d'intégrer un personnage extérieur à Harry Potter.

Cela laisse plus de liberté pour l'évolution de l'histoire car elle a un caractère différent des personnages que l'on rencontre habituellement dans les fictions HP/DM ou Dramione.

J'espère avoir fait le bon choix en l'intégrant à l'histoire.

Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 ! ;)


End file.
